Gingerly
by bottlehead
Summary: During a Hogwarts old students dinner, Hermione reencounters with Ron, and feels lots of things than she hadn't felt before, but... Can she be in love with him? What is happening to her? Every time she sees him can't help but smile and feel something in her stomach... And now he's offered to share his flat with her? Hermione doesn't know if she will be able to bear her emotions...
1. Chapter 1: Terego

And she was there, holding her face with her hand, looking how he was putting some wine on his wineglass laughing from something Seamus had just said; she found herself smiling, it had been a while since she didn't hear that laughter, his laughter, and she had forgotten how sweet it was, how humble... She wondered how much time had passed since a smile had drown in her face by itself, and not by her, pretending it. In fact, he was the only one capable of doing that to her; of stopping the time, of hypnotising her, make her feel like she is on a cloud, and all her worries, aren't worrying her that much because she can share them with him, and everything it's save, and- but no it couldn't be, it was just... just...nostalgia, yes! Exactly that was what she was feeling, yep. It was nothing romantic or anything, she was with Oliver, God yes, she liked Oliver, well... they had been going out for one year now but Hermione didn't know (or didn't want to accept) what she truly felt, or rather, didn't felt for him.

\- Hey, sorry Hermione, there was a long queue at the bathroom, so, let's continue with the conversation, so what do you think? - Said Ginny sitting next to her -

\- Oh, er... yes? - replied her, waking up of a wave of revealing thoughts that she didn't need at the moment -

\- Seriously, what is wrong with you? - said Ginny sniggering - you've been off the whole dinner!

\- I've been not! - Hermione said, she had been paying attention, only to someone else, someone ginger, freckly, tall else...

\- Oh really? Then tell me what I was explaining to you before I left. - Said Ginny with a challenging voice.

-Oh, come on, Ginny! That's not fair! You were talking of Quidditch! And you know I don't quite understand that subject, I'd love to, but I don't - in that moment, claps bursted in the other extreme of the table, and they both, turned their heads to see what was happening.

Ron was throwing pieces of bred in Harry's mouth, Hermione thought it was rather funny, but Ginny didn't like it as much:

\- Oh for God's sake - she mumbled - Will you guys stop behaving like children? - She stood up and shouted a little to them so they could hear her clearly.

Ron turned to Ginny, and looked at Hermione who was watching him, smiling. He beamed at her and then at Ginny:

\- Ginny, Ginny, Ginny... tut tut tut... Seems that my little sister knows no longer how to have fun eh?

\- I can have fun you idiot, I'm having fun the adult way, socialising and chatting to other people is great, you know?

\- Well I prefer the classical and funnier way, and I wouldn't have to be doing it if we hadn't gone to a - he lowered his tone- Muggle restaurant. Seriously they are taking forever- he said in a disappointed mode.

\- Oh, now it's my fault! Well I wasn't the one who had to book the table- now she watched at Harry- but no, she put on a voice "Don't worry, Maybe if I do it tomorrow someone would have unbooked their table and we could get their table"- she was gazing at Harry furiously- what kind of logic is that?!-.

\- Hey don't put me into this okay? I'm sorry I've already told you! - He had stood up too.

Ginny went were Harry was, and walked to his seat, but Harry also thought the same and walked to her seat and that only made Ginny more angry. (Oh now you are escaping from me?) When she was walking towards Harry, she pulled Hermione's wineglass all over Hermione's white dress, without even noticing. So she stood up and went to the bathroom swearing under her breath:

\- Shit, shit, shit, shit... - She whispered while she rubbed the dress with itself under the tap-

\- Wow, Hermione Granger swearing! - Ron had entered the bathroom.

Oh no.

\- What are you doing here? - She asked.

\- Hey, relax! - he grinned - I was just wondering how are you going to get rid of that huge stain. He looked at it - if you don't even have your wand with you? - he looked at her, grinning. - The cleverest witch of her age, and she doesn't bring her wand with her? - he teased her.

\- Shut up. - she had gone slightly pink, he was right, her wand was in her bag in the table! Ron hadn't noticed she blushed because he was pulling his wand.

-Are you sure? - he smiled- because if I do, I couldn't do this; - he pointed his wand at her- _Terego_ \- and the stain went away.

-Thank you- she smiled at him.

-Anytime, so, how have you been? - he asked.


	2. Chapter 2: The realisation

They sat on one of the benches that were in the park in front of the restaurant, there was to much noise inside. She was so nervous, but why? It was just Ron! Oh, for God's sake! But her hands were sweaty and she couldn't look at him in the eyes, what was happening to her?At least she managed to answer him the question:

\- Well, once I had finished at Hogwarts, I left, I needed a breath of fresh air, so I went to America.

\- Oh really? - said Ron, in a exited voice.

\- she laughed, he always got exited by little things, and that made him so sweet... - Yeah, but it's not that different, anyways, I met Oliver in there, and I liked him, he liked me... so we decided to date but then he had to stay, of course, and we have a long-distance relationship. - she looked at him quickly, had the fact that she had a boyfriend made him jealous?

\- Oh well that sucks - he said - I'm sorry.

\- What do you mean? - maybe a little jealous?

\- I mean that having the person that you love the most a thousand miles away, has to be awful, you know, if you are in love and you get butterflies in the stomach and you can't share them. - he said, looking at the bench in front of them, not at her.-

Oh my God, I'm the most pathetic person in the world, he is feeling sorry for me and the only thing I do is worry if he is jealous, good, at least he has matured.

But was she feeling that way about Oliver? -No- She didn't have to think that twice, she wasn't in love with him, honestly, she didn't miss him, and as for him, he didn't neither. They hardly talk every month, and it was the typical conversation (Hi, Hullo, How are you? Good, and you? Good. Ok.) She didn't care about Oliver, but she did care about Ron... Oh my God, too much emotions, was she tearing up? - please tell me I'm not tearing up - she thought - too late.

\- Oh God Hermione, I'm so sorry! I'm such a heartless person! - said Ron, noticing that she, indeed, was crying. - Come here - he pulled her into a hug.

And she just broke off, she started sobbing in his shirt -pathetic- she thought, but she didn't care, she had realised that Oliver didn't love her, she didn't love him, he had tricked her, she had been living happily inside a lie, and she felt foolish and an idiot and- and then Ron stroke her hair, and everything went out her head, God, Oliver didn't matter, was Oliver taking care of her when she couldn't hold her world anymore? No, Ron was there.

\- You will see him on holidays! You can Appear in New York at any time!- he pulled her off the hug and smiled at her pitifully. - I know it's hard but you will go through this one, God, you are Hermione Granger, you have done things so much worse than wait until you boyfriend has free days! Cheer up, come on! - he nudged her on the arm.

-No Ron, I'm going to break up with him - she said, with a little honest smile on her face.

-What? -said Ron, his eyebrows risen. - then she told him that he made her realise that she didn't love Oliver, and nor did Oliver about her...- That guy is such a cunt if he doesn't value you, because you are the nicest, and sweetest person I've ever met.- And she run and hugged him, he was so sweet, oh God, why i can't kiss you?- She wondered, but he was just being a friend, a friend she hadn't heard anything in 5 years!

She pulled off the hug and looked at him:

\- Actually, how are you?- she asked, and his eyes filled with joy.

-Oh, I'm great! I'm finally moving to my own flat so that's cool!- He beamed, and with his smile, Hermione beamed too, damn, that boy was capable of give joy through a facial expression.

She groaned, -Oh! I wish I could move to my own flat also, my mum keeps going on me that I should own a flat or move with Oliver - she chuckled- Guess that won't be an option anymore...

\- Come with me - said Ron- that flat is extremely big and I won't be able to handle it all by myself, I'm used to living with nine persons, and I think I'd go mad if I suddenly go and live alone...

Hermione stood there, amazed, did he just?...he did...

-Well, I guess...-Ron was watching her with expectation, and she was so close to him that she could have counted the freckles on his cheeks, she couldn't stop the big smile that was tracing in her lips, the smiles that only Ron could do, the smiles that in one year, Oliver didn't make her, and in one day Ron had- I guess, yes!- And she hugged him so tightly he couldn't move.


	3. Chapter 3: Cloudy Constellation

The next three weeks had passed very quickly, she couldn't wait to move with Ron, so she made it as fast as possible, she packed all her things in cardboard boxes with the help of Ron. Now she came to think of it, she had so many weird things, when had she brought a clarinet? Did she play the clarinet?

"Hey Hermione" said Ron, trying to hide a laugh, "what the hell is this?" he pointed at the clarinet standing there, at a corner of her room.

"It's a clarinet, a Muggle musical instrument but I've got no idea how it got here" she shrugged, the instrument wasn't one of her biggest problems, in fact, her biggest problem was how she felt about the person next to the clarinet.

"You're such a weirdo sometimes you know" he said smiling, "anyways, you are gonna left the clurtinet here, aren't you?"

"Mmmm..." she rubbed her chin with two fingers and sat in the chair with her legs crossed. Ron raised an eyebrow. "What if it turns out that I'm a super star in the clarinet world and I haven't told you, or anyone, and you have just pulled my cover?" she stared at him, with a provocative smile.

He laughed out loud, oh that laughter, she thought, music to her ears. "Well, then you must have an artistic name, like a pseudonym or something right?" he returned the smile.

"A pen name, you mean? Of course, pfff, please" she tried to look comfortable and keep on the joke but she couldn't think of anything that wasn't Ron right now, his freckles, his hair, his eyes, the way they look at her, she had made a terrible mistake, how was going to share a flat with him if she couldn't look at him without feeling a suddenly warm feeling? Oh good, but it felt so good and so bad at the same time!

"So... go ahed then?"Ron said, raising one eyebrow and smiling.

"Er..." Come on, think quickly, she gazed at the window, okay, clouds... Cloudy! Cloudy what? Mmmm... she looked at Ron again, and he was laughing at the sight of a nervous Hermione, but Hermione couldn't help but look at those freckles, they looked like stars, forming constellations... Yes! Constellations! Cloudy Constellation, God, lamentable. "Cloudy Constellation" she said.

Ron burst out with laughter, "Cloudy Constellation? Please, that's a stripper name!"

"Hey don't laugh at me!" She stood up and picked a harmonica - God what was wrong with her? From where all this things had come out? - the floor and threw it to him.

He covered his face with her arms and dodged the harmonica, "Hey, careful! You could have broke my nose with that thing" he said a little annoyed but smiling.

His nose, his perfectly, long freckly nose, She shook her head to forget that thoughts and teased him "Oh don't be such a little kid! Come here and confront Cloudy Constellation!"

He lowered his arms, giving view of a smile "Oh yeah?" he said approaching to her, "Well I think I have something to attack her with..." he let a threatening smile and lowered his hands.

"No." said Hermione, afraid of what was coming, "No you can't do that, you know I'm ticklish, that's unfair" she replied taking a few steps behind her.

"Oh, you have asked for it, Clarity Constipation" he said, and he took a huge step and started tickling her.

"It's Clou- It's Cloud, stop!" but she couldn't end her silly name because she started laughing and laughing, and she was the most happy person on earth because she had Ron there touching her, and she could smell his hair, and he was making her laugh and everything was just, perfect.

But, every time she looked at him, it was like everything in the room went darker, she only had eyes for him, she was in love with him, shit, and he was going to be her flatmate, oh, what if he bought girls, oh God! She had a storm inside her, but she looked as a calm beach outside. But, he was Ron! She hadn't felt that for him never! But now... oh God, she had fallen in love with every piece of his soul, he was so humble, so sweet...

Oh, she had to broke with Oliver still! But she had to do it properly, She would Apparate to New York and tell him the truth, and make him realise that she had found true love, not that thing that she called love, please, that was nothing compared to how she felt now.


	4. Chapter 4: Home

They had finished bringing all of their stuff in the flat, it was a nice flat, the walls were blue, and the floor was hardwood, (Hermione loved the sound that you made when you walked on it.) The first thing you saw when you entered the flat was a short hallway that led to the living room, you could see the TV and the beige two-seat sofa there, behind a big window covered by a white curtain that let the perfect amount of sunlight run through. In front of the living room, there was a little kitchen, it hadn't walls that separate it with the living room, there were wooden but modern cupboards, and the classical fridge.

In the lateral wall there were three doors, two bedrooms and a loo, imagined Hermione.

"Home" said Hermione, because it was home, it felt like home. Ron walked to her side and said "home". Hermione turned to him and beamed, his eyes shining with joy. She's really beautiful when she smiles, he thought, and beamed too.

"So" said Ron, rather confused because of what he had thought, he had never thought of her in that way, but now that he had focused on her, she was so nice, she was short, and cuddly, she was sweetness in person, but he must had thought that because she was going to live with him, and, you know, he had to know her well, and everything... - silly excuses. "let's inaugurate it, come on!" he nudged her on the arm.

"Hey!" she complained, but she was too happy to care. "Yeah, let's do a cup of tea or something in our kitchen!" she smiled "Isn't it wonderful? Our kitchen, our living room, our flat!" she put her hands up and spun around herself smiling.

Ron laughed "Yeah, come on" and he went in the kitchen and made tea for both. Hermione sat on the couch and stared at him, he was so lovely, he kept sticking his tongue out while doing the tea. "How many sugar lumps would you like?" He looked at her, and she looked quickly at the ground, God, what would he thought if he saw her looking at him like a mad person, but, she truly was mad for him.

"Two, please" she replied and then Ron handed her the cup, and sat next to her on the sofa, too close, she thought, could she contain herself? "So, do you feel like going to celebrate that we have a new home at afternoon?" he asked.

"Oh, this is already the perfect celebration to me" she honestly said, "cheers" she said, tapping her mug with Ron's, and drinking in it, Ron drank too. "Anyways, today I have to Apparate in New York and broke up with Oliver so..."

"Oh" he stopped "do you want me to go with you?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter, it will be quick, you know, I think he isn't even going to care" said Hermione.

"Well" he said, putting her mug on the coffee table "remember that that idiot doesn't deserve you"

Oh, Ron, "Thanks" she simply said, but her eyes were wet, Oliver was going to hate her, she didn't care much but still, he had shared one year of his life with her, he was a little, little part of her life.

"Oh, Merlin, this was supposed to be happy! And we are getting way to emotional" he stood up and went to the music player, he tapped it with his wand and a song started playing, he grabbed her, pulled her out the sofa, and grabbed her by the waist, God, God, God, she thought, but she smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, after all, they had known each other so long, that it wasn't really awkward the 'body contact' if you want to call it this way.

They laughed, and spun and danced but not the correct way, they improvised, and they had a lot of fun. Hermione had to contain herself, because she had those red lips just too close and she wanted to move the bright red hair that got stuck in his eyes with her hand and then just stare at him, and start closing her eyes, and he would do the same, and then they would move closer, and so their lips, until they would touch eventually, oh, that would be perfect but, wake up Hermione!, God you have the same dreams as a 13-year-old girl, for Christ's sake.

In that evening she grabbed her bag and waved at Ron, who was putting all his things in the room, (If you need anything I'm here. Ok?) and left.

Author's note:

I know this chapter is rather boring, you know, it's just a "transition chapter" to describe the house and blah blah, don't worry, the fifth chapter is coming very soon!

xxx


	5. Chapter 5: The Oliver Problem

She knocked on the door.

"Coming!" a woman's voice replied. Wait, a woman's voice? She thought that one time Oliver mentioned that she had a sister, or that he wished he had had a sister? God, she never listened to him...

Suddenly the door burst open and a blonde woman normally-looking was who had opened it.

"Hi!" She smiled rather awkwardly "How may I help you?"

"Oh, sorry to bother you, I was wondering if Oliver Dalton is still living here?" she asked, maybe he had moved, maybe he wanted to disappear of her sight...

"Er... yes... one moment" she turned to a door, "Honey, there's someone asking for you here"

Honey. She stood there, shocked.

"Coming babe" she heard Oliver's voice, she was already crying. Oliver had cheated on her, obviously, that woman was her girlfriend. She felt tricked, she was a stranger in that house, she didn't belong there anymore, she just wanted to go home with Ron. She felt like rubbish, she didn't feel like a person anymore, she was pitiful, a joke, she thought.

When Oliver saw her, her face expression faded, "Oh... er... Hermione, how long..."

She, then thought a million things to do with him, hurtful things, that would made him felt the same she felt, but then everything clicked; Oliver had also fallen in love, he was doing the same she was doing.

She walked to him, tears coming down her face, "I'm glad you've found your truly love, to be honest, I hope you're happy now, because I am" she chuckled, still crying "although it doesn't look like, I've found my truly love" God, It felt good saying it out loud. She wept the several tears that were hanging from her nose, and looked Oliver straight in the eye "Have a happy live, Oliver" and she walked to the door, stopping to the blond woman, who looked at equal parts, confused and surprised; "It's been nice to meet you, I'm Hermione, ex Oliver's girlfriend now" and walked down the hall.

Hermione Apparated in the living room, silently crying, she let her bag fall on the parquetry she liked so much, at the sound of the bag falling, Ron's bedroom door burst open;

"So how did it go? How has that idiot reacted?" she heard Ron's voice and turned around, letting Ron see her face full of tears, she couldn't see much because she had the eyes full of them, causing a blurry vision, but she could tell that Ron's expression had died at the moment.

She didn't know how but they had finished sitting on the floor in the corner of the living room, Hermione sobbing on Ron's chest and Ron stroking her hair for at least fifteen minutes. When Hermione's sobbing calmed down a little, Ron looked at her.

"What has he done?" he said rather angry.

"Well," she said, weeping her tears and snot on the end of her sleeve "he's got a new girlfriend" she couldn't stop but let a few tears out again. She felt so ridiculous, so she looked at the floor.

"Hey" he said, "look at me" she took her chin and pulled her head up, so she looked at him in his beautiful blue eyes, he wept a tear nearby her eye. "That asshole isn't worth of you, because you have given him the biggest present you could have given him, you loved him, and love is a huge thing, it's his fault, he couldn't see how sweet you are, Hermione, he couldn't see the lucky he was when he had you"

"Oh, Ron" Really, could she kiss him? God, he was perfect. She hugged him "Thank you, thank you very much, oh, I love you" She said between sob and sob.

What has just happened. Both thought,

"I love you too" He said, still hugging her, locks of her touching her face.

He wanted to kick that idiot, what kind of person have disdained Hermione, how had they been capable, she was intelligent, sweet, lovely, she was worth everything. Ron wished he was at the same level of her, he wanted to make her happy, to make her feel loved, to kiss her... But he wasn't enough for Hermione, funnily enough, Ron was all Hermione needed.

Ron loved her? Ron loved her! But surely, as a friend, nothing else... But she didn't care! She hugged him tighter, still crying, and he did the same. When she opened her eyes, she took a moment to look at the flat room had been decorating while she was in New York. He had put a rug under the soba, and, standing at the other corner of the room... there was... wait, was it? The clarinet? He had brought it in here? Oh, Ron.

She pulled off the hud and said, laughing and weeping the last tears she had. "Have you brought the clarinet in here?"

He smiled and shrugged "I thought it would look good."


	6. Chapter 6: Hermione's mum

She woke up, and a wave of reality came to her, Oliver had cheated on her and Ron had consoled her, Ron, she was so in love with him, she felt so happy to be there with him, she wanted to kiss him, hug him... But she couldn't do it, or could she? What would happen if she kissed him all of a sudden? No, she couldn't, she would mess up everything.

She dressed up and went to the market to buy food, because they hadn't nearly anything. Ron himself, had offered to go and buy the stuff, but he already had put everything in order in the flat, so the least she could did was buy the food. She bought loads of things and while she was walking home her mother called her.

"Hermione, how are you honey! You haven't talked with us for weeks!". Now she came to think of it, she should have told them that she was moving, and had broken with Oliver, but she had completely forgotten about it.

"Oh yeah... Listen mum, I caught Oliver cheating on me so..." She knew that her Mum loved Oliver, because Oliver went to Cornel University, and her parents knew his.

"Oh, that's awful! I thought you two were going to get married!" What? Don't even talk about that with Oliver, she would be so unhappy. "Well I think that it's time for you to meet David Heldens"

"Mum, what are you talking about, you have just said that-" her mom interrupted her again.

"Do you remember him? He's got a medical degree! Isn't it wonderful? Maybe you should ask him out! Or maybe Andy Cameron? He has got so handsome the last year!"

"Mum what are you talking about" said Hermione, she was a little angry, she had jus broken up with Oliver, she just needed a breath. "Andy Cameron? Isn't he that creepy boy that went with me in primary school and used to stole all the staplers of the place?" she said furiously.

"Hermione, you are never going to get a new boyfriend with that temper! No-one is going to love you if you have this attitude." That made it.

She was fully on rage, "What? Oh, yeah?" She wasn't thinking, "well, for your information" she just wanted to oppose her mother and, maybe, say it out loud, maybe if I say it, it will come true, she thought, stupidly, "I've got a new boyfriend." Nope, the damage was done, she couldn't take back her words, so, why don't keep with the lie? "And he's Ron, and I've moved with him. Bye" And she hung up.

Her mother didn't reply, surely it must had been too much information all of a sudden, but what was she going to do, she was going to call again, she was sure of it. And, the most important part... What was she going to tell Ron?


	7. Chapter 7: Water

It was the ninth time she hung the phone, she was sitting in the sofa and had the mobile phone in her hand. She kept looking at it, between call and call. She knew that in one moment she would have to answer her mum, but she didn't know how, so she kept hanging up the phone.

"You should answer it, you know." She heard Ron's voice, she blushed. She turned to him and he was smiling to her. Oh God, he would think that she was a psycho, two days in there, and she had already cried, and now, she had to explain to him that her mother believe that they were going out because she had made up a huge lie. "Ron, I have made something..." she said looking at the floor, she was so ashamed.

"Well, have you murdered someone?" said him, sitting next to her and sniggering.

"Does my dignity count?" said her.

He frowned but kept smiling, "What, did you fall while shopping and some 11 year old's have laughed at you?"

"Nope, way worse." The mobile rang again and she turned it off. She took a deep breath and putt her hands on her thighs, and stared at them. "You'll see, mmm..., so today, my mum called me-"

"Ahh, so it's you mom" he said.

"Yes, well, so, today she called and I told her about Oliver, and she started saying names and she said that I had to date one of that men, and that I couldn't complain and I had to improve my attitude because if I didn't, I wouldn't have a boyfriend." she took another breath, and looked at Ron who had his eyebrows risen and couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So, I wanted to shut her up, so, er..., I said that, that you were my, my boyfriend and we had moved together, and, and I'm very sorry, I wasn't thinking, God, I'm pathetic," she had put her hand over her face, she was so ashamed.

Ron took a little to digest that, but then said "Hey, Hermione it's okay, I don't mind, okay?" She lowered her hands, so she could see him, "Ron, Ron you're the best, I can not thank you enough, really," She hugged her and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Oh that felt so good, she thought. He smelled like coffee in the morning, he was the feeling of waking up by the sound of the birds and the sunlight, he was the sensation of hearing music and getting goosebumps put all together, he was all.

"So you don't care pretending to be my boyfriend? I mean, if she ever visits home?" please say no.

"Please, I get to go out with Hermione Granger, why would that bother me?" he smiled, and she smiled too.

"Thanks Ron, I'm so grateful" she truthfully said.

"Oh, please, you're gonna make me blush" he said.

They had hamburgers for lunch and then Ron left because he went to had a drink with his friends, Hermione didn't have friends, never had, but that hadn't bothered her, she read and, he entered a new world, where she didn't worry about nothing, and it was wonderful, so she didn't need anything else. She had made herself a cup of tea and was walking to the sofa reading, so she didn't see the floor and shocked with the TV, who burst open, and the Notebook was on, so, why not? She thought, she hadn't finished that film never so, maybe today was the day...

As the film went on, the tears increased, and also the wine, she needed that wine, so, she thought that one glass wouldn't hurt, but then two, and three, and she finished without three quarters of the bottle and fell asleep drunkly on the sofa

When Ron arrived home, he didn't why the wine was gone o, why Hermione was curled in that weird position in the small sofa, so he tried to wake her,

"Hey, Hermione, Hey" he said while he was jogging her, "hey it's bed time let's go, Hermione"

"Oh, hi" she giggled, her eyes hadn't got used to the light of the room so he had them half closed "How is it going Mr. Weasley?" she giggled more, she found it so hilarious to call him Mr.

"Why the hell have you done? Every cell of you is drunk." said Ron.

"Oh Ronnie" she smiled, "every cell of me is screaming what I'm trying to hide..." She said giggling.

Ron looked at her "What?" he said.

"Anyways!" she pushed herself up from the sofa, and once she was standing up, all got very dizzy and she had to grab Ron from not falling, and she was so close to his face.

She couldn't resist it, she moved away his hair from his eyes, and his ears went red, "er... I think you need some water... I'm going for some, wait" he sat her on the couch again, and went to get water.

"Ha! Water, you know, you are like water, Ron," she lowered her tone "you keep somethings alive put you could drown them at the same time" she said.

"What? I can't hear you from here!" he said

"Nothing!"

He gave her the water and led her to her room, while she fell asleep of a sudden.


End file.
